


Good Evening Arcadia Oaks

by Kennkirk



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Jim Lake Sr, Jim is mentioned - Freeform, Stuart has an ad for burritos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennkirk/pseuds/Kennkirk
Summary: Good evening Arcadia Oaks!What a beautiful Autumn day. Just a reminder school starts in a week so make sure you are preparing for the new school year!The new city council has opened up a new park. They have also asked me to remind everyone that this park is not for use. But all are welcome to leave their pets and cats there for the weekly feast.A evening news report in Arcadia Oaks. Inspired by Welcome to Nightvale.
Kudos: 8





	Good Evening Arcadia Oaks

Good evening Arcadia Oaks!

What a beautiful Autumn day. Just a reminder school starts in a week so make sure you are preparing for the new school year!

The new city council has opened up a new park. They have also asked me to remind everyone that this park is not for use. But all are welcome to leave their pets and cats there for the weekly feast. Just remember cats can’t scream. That isn’t a cat screaming, it’s only the wind.

You are under no circumstances to go into the park after sunset. You may see dark shapes or glowing eyes; these are not there. Always remember do not go into the park. Do not approach the shapes, do not go into the park.

Now the news.

Jack, we all know who, has claimed that a magician has saved him. He said that the magician carried home his groceries and left one beet that Jack did not buy. Jack is offering to exchange the beet in return for his dead brother. He is in the football field.

Another stranger has come into Arcadia. According to one report he is German, another claimed that he was Bavarian. He wears a beige trench coat and one of those old fedora hats. And his eyes most certainly do not glow. Do not look at the glowing eyes.

Carla our town postwoman has gone missing. Her bag was found with teeth marks and a message reminding everyone not to enter the sewers. Thank you, Carla. If anyone has information on the whereabouts of Carla be sure to inform the police.

And now to the parents out there. Safety of your child is our number one concern. As we prepare for another school year make sure to pay attention to the trucks wandering the streets. Black is the government; it is perfectly safe. The government hardly ever takes a kid. White is the local stalker. Is Carl in a costume? Not a good time to be letting your children walk around. As long as Carl doesn’t follow you children home, they are perfectly safe.

If the vans are green but sometimes glow blue, no one knows who that is. Best not to approach, lock the doors and wait for the worst to be over.

And now a message from our sponsor: Extreme Burrito, so good it’s very defiantly from this world. Get your own Diablo Maximus Breakfast Burrito at the Stuart’s Extreme Burrito van.

Our top story today: high school children are now running around the streets in glowing blue armour. Specialist Shelena Tome advises the town not to look at any thing else that might be following the children. She also would like to remind the town never to approach an abandoned bike.

Milk cartons are now half price at Sell’s Best Choice grocery store. If anyone had information regard Tiffany Song please inform the family, or the high schooler with the blue armour. 

Thank you for listening Arcadia Oaks. I've been your host Betelgeuse, and we are always here at 6pm reminding you to lock your doors, with your daily dose of the news. Remember to tune in next week: the house on 42nd Springfield Lane had always been there according to the government report. 

Until next time. 


End file.
